The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for resolving fault in a gas turbine engine.
A goal of gas turbine engine fault diagnostics is to accurately detect, isolate and resolve critical faults in a gas turbine engine. When a fault occurs in a gas turbine engine, it is difficult to identify the fault because the effects of the fault on the engine may not be readily apparent, or unique, in terms of their source. Typically, fault resolution has been performed by engine maintenance personnel, or maintainers, who utilize static punch list checklists documented in maintenance books.
Based on the instructions and troubleshooting trees in the maintenance books, the maintainers then examine each part of the engine to try to determine which part is the root cause of the problem. This may sometimes be a lengthy trouble-shooting process. Furthermore, more steps may be executed and more parts may be replaced than needed, in order to fix the problem.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a system and method that will ensure the most streamlined fault resolution instructions, which can reduce the time it takes for troubleshooting, the number of unnecessary replaced parts, as well as the number of unscheduled engine removals.